Emperor Aton
Emperor Aton is the nine tailed ruler of the Jashinka Empire and the main antagonist of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. He is also the father of Prince Megiddo and Princess Chimera. History Emperor Aton led the Jashinka Empire to war against the surface world, believing that humanity was inferior to the Tailed-People due to their lack of tails and that they would be easy to conquer thanks to the superior science of the Jashinka. Aton initially appointed his son Prince Megiddo as commander of the Jashinka forces with his trusted scientist General Kar being the one to create the Evolution Beasts but after Megiddo's repeated failures Aton brought in his daughter Princess Chimera to assist him. Eventually, after their defeats against the Dynaman, the Emperor arranged for the revival of General Zenobia, a general of the Empire who had previously plotted against Aton in the past and had been punished by being sealed in the Millennium Cave. After her revival, Zenobia quickly regained Aton's trust and convinced him to oust Megiddo due to his failures. The Emperor thus had all of Megiddo's tails cut off and had him sent to the Millennium Cave for his repeated failures to defeat the Dynaman. Eventually, Aton began seeking to acquire a tenth tail, which he believed would make him even more powerful to the point where he could conquer Earth singlehandedly. To obtain a tenth tail, Aton sought the means to create Retro Genes, which had initially been developed by human scientist Dr. Tooyama before he abandoned his research and became Dr. Yumeno, mentor to the Dynamen. The Emperor sent his forces to attack the Dynaman and obtain the Retro Genes, but this was thwarted when the Dynamen destroyed the Retro Gene pool and Zenobia betrayed the empire and kidnapped Dr. Yumeno before the Emperor's forces could get to him. However, Aton soon tracked down Zenobia and went to defeat her, but he was stopped by the mysterious Dark Knight. The Dark Knight and Emperor Aton then fought while Zenobia used the Retro Genes on herself to obtain ten tails. Their fight culminated in the Dark Knight stabbing and fatally wounding the Emperor, just as Zenobia emerged with ten tails. However, Zenobia soon withered away and died thanks to a trap the Dark Knight had set up for her. The Dark Knight is then revealed to be Megiddo, who declared that he sought to prove to his father that you can be powerful even without tails. As his final act before dying, Aton announced that Megiddo and Chimera were the new emperors of the Jashinka Empire. Trivia *In the USA Night Flight Parody dub, Aton was renamed as Bernie Tanaka and was depicted as an entertainment agent or producer with a stereotypical Jewish personality. Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Elitist Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Paranormal Category:Strategic Category:Elementals Category:Mutilators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil